Blood Stained Moon
by Fanfictionroses
Summary: A new moon passes over Cross academy. One the color of blood and Vampires madness. But is this the most romantic time?


**A/N: This will be a KaZe fanfiction but as usual we are always open to suggestions for other pairings as well. **

**We do not own any part of Vampire Knight whatsoever. **

**-Story start_**

-Kaname's Point of view-

I stood there looking out at the moon. It was the night of the blood moon when all vampires have dulled senses, except for pain which is increased. We also have heightened hunger so at Cross Academy we are locked up in our dorms as well as have guards outside patrolling. I being a pureblood get the effects 100 times worse. I had to have a hunter watch over me, but not just any hunter, it had to be Zero Kiryu, he was the only one eligable to do so, since he has a ranged weapon and is an ex human.

I could feel my fangs which were now fully exposed and all I wanted to do at this moment was to plunge them into the soft and warm flesh of, well at this point anything that will give me blood. I contemplated drinking the blood of an animal, but I could not get outside and the moon dorm was kept clean of all animals, so that was out. I tried to retract my fangs, but to no avail, my hunger was too much. I looked out the window only to see a shadow run past it. 'Damn I think that is the prescence of a new vampire but this stupid moon won't let me sense it fully.'

I looked around outside the window and saw nothing. I turn to walk back to the sofa until suddenly a wierd feeling forms in my throat and my only instinct was to claw at my neck to make it go away.

"Kuran! What are you doing, you'll kill yourself if you keep doing that." footsteos neared me and Zero knelt down and tried to grab my hands. Of course I pulled away from him for three reasons. One I wanted this wierd feeling to go away and felt that the only way to do that was to claw at it. Two I thought it was always fun to mess with Kiryu because he would end up fidgetting alot. The final reason was because he would always look at me wierdly when he thought that no one was looking. It was a softened look, one that I have seen the hunter look only at me with. "Kaname, seriously stop!" My eyes widened a little bit in shock, 'He just- and with the- and okay slow down Kaname breathe. did he just call me by my given name? this moon must be effecting me more than I thought.'

I opened my eyes only to be greeted with worried lilac ones. I finally find my strength and pull my hands away from my now bloody throat. Zero sighed in relief. My fangs throbbed at the new smell of blood, all they wanted to do was pierce through the close by hinter's skin and fill with the sinful red liquid that would flow into my mouth. 'Ugh this moon really does affect purebloods horribly.' Breaking from my thoughts I could feel two hands wiping away the blood on my neck with a cloth. 'Or maybe it affects level E's the most. Zero is never nice to well anyone who isn't Yuki. But at the moment he looks generally concerned, and there is that look again! What is it with that look that, every time I see it I just want to embrace the hunter!' He helps me stand up and guides me to the couch, that sadly was near a waindow where the light of the moon shone fully into the room. Once in the light my hunger grew. It took all of my energy not to consume the hunter next to me. I opened my glowing red eyes, Zero just stared into them as if they were a precious jewel and he were a robber. We only stopped staring into each others eyes when the feeling in my throat returned. The look of pain was , I guess, enough to alert Zero back to reality. He went and got me a wine glass with a dissolving blood tablet in it. 'Why is he being so nice to me all of a sudden?' I warily drank the red liquid and the feeling in my throat, which I found out was hunger, got better. I went back to thinking about the look Zero gives me and also of our long stare into the others eyes. 'I have to know what it is, and I'm not used to not getting what I want.'

** -I'll show you a sweet dream next knight!-**


End file.
